Subchronic tests of o-Benzyl-p-chlorophenol will be performed by skin paint to establish dose levels for an initiation/promotion study. Chronic (52 week) studies using Swiss CD-1 mice of both sexes will be performed to determine promoter and complete carcinogenicity potential of this chemical in the mouse skin initiation/promotion system. Chronic (104 week) testing of o-benzyl-p-chlorophenol will also be performed using the gavage route of administration to F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice. The gavage exposure studies will determine the potential for carcinogenicity and systemic toxicity of this chemical.